This invention relates to an apparatus which provides for improved crutches and canes by providing ergonomic handgrips and arm pads therefor.
Millions of people each year are directed by doctors to use crutches temporarily while they heal from an injury. A standard set of aluminum crutches has an arm pad and a handgrip on each crutch. The handgrip forces the user's wrists to be at an unnatural angle, while the padding is not sufficient and creates pressure points in the hands which can be uncomfortable. Similarly, the armpit pad produces pressure points that cause the crutches to be uncomfortable. Further, prolonged use of such crutches can lead to repetitive stress injuries.